


Goodbye Winter

by uwusooshu



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusooshu/pseuds/uwusooshu
Summary: just a sooshu oneshot based on the song goodbye winter by day6.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Goodbye Winter

**Author's Note:**

> It's angst sorry :(

i first met you in winter, by the bench in the front of my house. you were shy but introduced yourself as _Soojin_. who knew i would fall in love with that name?

i kept bumping into you, by the bench as if it was fate, as if the universe was telling us something. your shy smile and the way you looked at me, it just made me feel wanted. so i asked you if you wanted to hang out and you agreed with a small smile. that day slowly arrived and i was so nervous, questioning my clothes i was wearing. but when i saw you, in a simple tshirt and blue jeans, i fell right there and then. that day when i won a giant teddy bear for you, seeing your smile, it just made me happy seeing you enjoy yourself.

so we kept hanging out, and as we did, my feelings kept growing. whenever i was doing something, my mind just kept drifting back to you, if you were okay, if you had eaten yet. until one day i couldn't suppress my growing feelings and i just burst out. we were at the bench and when we were talking about feelings, i just blurted out that i loved you. you stared at me in shock, but after the small silence you smiled at me and said you felt the same.

i introduced you to my friends and they were excited to finally see who i was talking about for so long. a week after that you cooked me seaweed soup for the first time and right there in that moment i couldn't be happier, i felt loved.

until everything changed, it was as if you were slipping away from me. maybe i loved you too much it was burdensome and too much to handle for you. you said we should break up. however i just couldn't let you go. even if i knew, the way you looked at the other person. it was the way you used to look at me, when you _loved_ me.

so here we are, sitting at the bench.

"i mean.. did you ever love me? was i anything to you? i just don't understand how you could hurt me this much, we were eachother's forever. weren't we.. _weren't we?_ "

"im **sorry**."

"..but if you're happy with them. i will let you go. thank you for teaching me how to love someone. even if you don't feel the same anymore. you were my _**winter**_."

지치게 만들던 널 놓지 못했던

I could not let you go and made you tired

그 계절 속에서 난 살고 있었잖아

I was living in that season

이걸로 된 거야 이미 끝난걸 다 알아

This is over, I know it is the end

나 전부 다 알아 나 이젠

I know everything now

니가 있던

You were here

겨울이 간다

Winter is gone

**_"goodbye winter."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, I was so nervous about posting this but I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> P.S sorry about the angst


End file.
